prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Windham
|birth_place = Sweetwater, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |died = |billed = |trainer=Blackjack Mulligan |debut=1984 |retired=2000 |}} Kendall Windham (December 15, 1967) is a former professional wrestler. He is the son of Blackjack Mulligan and the brother of Barry Windham. Career Florida Championship Wrestling Kendall Windham started wrestling in 1984 for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). He was very skinny but had the same moves and looks as his older brother, Barry. In his early days, he was a good guy (face) and teamed with Barry to feud with Ron Bass, Jack Hart and Kevin Sullivan's "cult". His biggest singles feuds were with White Ninja AKA Great Muta and The Cuban Assassin. He traded the Florida Heavyweight Title a few times with each of them. NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions In 1987, he ventured to the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions where he teamed with The Italian Stallion and feuded with the MOD Squad, Spike & Basher. He never got above preliminary status and went to WCCW briefly at the end of 1988. In January 1989, he was back in the NWA teaming with another second generation wrestler, Dustin Rhodes, as the "Texas Broncos". In a match aired on January 28, 1989, Kendall teamed with Eddie Gilbert against his brother Barry and James J. Dillon of the Four Horsemen. Kendall turned on Gilbert and joined Barry and held up the four fingers to the camera. Before the next show, Dillon left for the WWF and the Horsemen name was dropped. The Windhams and Flair were given a new manager, Hiro Matsuda, and a new stable name, "Yamasaki Corporation". Kendall stayed with the stable (which grew to include Butch Reed and Michael Hayes) until the summer, when he left for Florida again. Championship Wrestling from Florida On June 27, 1989, Kendall won the FCW Heavyweight Title from Dustin Rhodes. He obtained a new manager, Oliver Humperdink, and feuded with Dustin. He soon left Humperdink for Robert Fuller's Stud Stable and by the end of 1989, was a member of Ron Slinker's "Strike Command". In 1990, he left Slinker and teamed with Fuller to win the Tag Team Titles, Upon losing them, they split and feuded. In 1990 Kendall Windham and his father Blackjack Mulligan were arrested by the US Secret Service in a joint investigation with the Florida Department of Law Enforcement (FDLE) for counterfeiting. The authorities found close to $500,000 in phony $20 bills. As a result of a plea agreement, both father and son spent 24 months in a federal prison and were released in 1992. Kendall returned to wrestling in 1992 for Florida's ICWA promotion where he feuded with Pat Tanaka. He had put on some more weight in prison and was considered a heavyweight instead of a light heavyweight. He teamed with Dan Spivey for a tour of All Japan Pro Wrestling and spent a little time in WCW in 1994 and ECW in 1995. World Championship Wrestling He returned to WCW in 1997 with his head shaved and feuded with Chris Adams and Jim Duggan. In 1999, when WCW created a hardcore division, he entered it briefly and feuded with Hardcore Hak. In June, he joined the West Texas Rednecks in what would be the biggest push of his career. The Rednecks were his brother Barry, Curt Hennig and Bobby Duncum, Jr.. They were supposed to be heels feuding with Master P's rappers, the "No Limit Soldiers", but the southern fans of WCW cheered the Rednecks instead. The angle was quickly dropped and they moved on to a feud with "Harlem Heat" (Booker T and Stevie Ray). Kendall and Barry defeated the Heat for the WCW World Tag Team Titles and lost them back three weeks later. Post-WCW By the end of 1999, they all had left WCW and Kendall worked for Ted DiBiase's promotion WXO, WWC (where he won the tag titles with Barry) and All Japan Pro Wrestling (where he briefly teamed with Hennig). Personal life He has a cousin who also wrestled, Chip Stetson. Mike Rotunda is married to Kendall's sister. Kendall has three nephews named Windham and Taylor who wrestled in the WWE's Developmental Territory Florida Championship Wrestling as Husky Harris and Bo Rotundo respectively and third nephew Jesse wrestles throughout the independent circuit. He is married to Phyllis, they have a son Wyatt, and is currently living in Brandon, FL, operating a security business along with brother Barry. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Lariat O'Doom'' (Lariat) – adopted from his father, Blackjack Mulligan **''Mulligan'' (Inverted suplex slam) **''Powerbomb O'Doom'' (Slingshot powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Bulldog **Back elbow **Diving shoulder block **Jumping leg drop **Knee drop, sometimes from the second rope **Scoop slam *'With Barry Windham' **Double clothesline *'Managers' **Curly Bill **James J. Dillon **Robert Fuller **Oliver Humperdink **Hiro Matsuda **Ron Slinker *'Entrance themes' **"Rap is Crap" by the West Texas Rednecks **"Good Ol' Boys" by the West Texas Rednecks Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'NWA Florida' **FCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Robert Fuller *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Barry Windham *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Barry Windham External links * Profile * OnlineWorldofWrestling profile Category:1967 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1984 debuts Category:2000 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Rotunda family Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Windham family Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers